Super Smash Bros Armageddon: End of Days
by equach
Summary: [One-shot] Based on Mortal Kombat Armageddon, what if the characters of Nintendo were put in a situation where they all fight each other for Godhood. This is a story of betrayal and greed as the characters face each other not in Smash, but in Kombat. Also new characters are featured too. I do not own any of these characters.


Super Smash Bros. Armageddon: End of Days

Since four games Nintendo settled it in Smash. Each displaying the best of their abilities and will to claim victory over their opponents. Now they will face a battle at the end of the world. The victor shall gain the power of the god and rule all of Nintendo.

And now it shall begin. The fighters will engage in Smash no more, but in...

MORTAL KOMBAT!

A Chinese gong rang as all the good Nintendo characters on one side and other bad guys on the other.

New characters arrived in the army and I'll just list them out for you all to catch up to speed since some of them might not be DLC as I am writing this story. I would also include returning characters.

New or returning Characters:

Shantae

Scorpion

Sub-Zero

Shovel Knight

Master Chief

 **Ridley** (For you Ridley fans out there)

Waluigi

Hades

Viridi

Chibi-robo

Squidlings

Pokemon Trainer

Wolf

Snake

Hatsune Miku

Pichu

Ice Climbers

Young Link

Sora

Kratos

Bayonetta

Chrom (He can use a spear so he's not a Marth copy. Yay.)

Mii Wizard (Random idea)

Ezio Auditore da Firenze

Minecraft Avatar Steve

Master Hand

Crazy Hand

Taboo

Frogger

(The others are up to you. As long as they are a video game character first.)

The army of characters engage in battle and there shall be brawl. Each of the characters fought their respective rivals like Scorpion and Sub-Zero or Mario and Bowser. Unlike most Smash battles, some of these characters die.

Zero-Suit Samus was literally fighting her own suit and manages to destroy it. Pit and Dark Pit are duking it out with their dual blades with Palutena ending the dark angel with her mega laser. Thus Dark Pit was no more.

Pit: Thanks Lady Palutena.

Palutena: The pleasure is mine. We must end this war as quickly as possible or else Armageddon will really begin.

Pit: You mean it haven't started yet.

Palutena: No. We are simply in the prologue.

Pit in shock: Oh my god.

Pit saw many bloody corpses of Nintendo characters which he never expect to see his life. One of them includes Rosalina being impaled by a sword while Falco was a bloody mess since his death was being crushed to death by Master Hand. That's only scratching the surface.

Often times his enemies would just disappear or its was off screen, but here is the real thing. Never had the angel encounter so much carnage and violence. Pit only got to his knees while Palutena could only look at her little angel with sympathy.

...

Link and Sora jumped high in the air with Link successfully stabbing Sora in the chest. Sora responds with a fire spell at Link. Link then lands on Young Link while in front of them is Scorpion and Sub-Zero duking it our in a sword fight.

Scorpion: You will not leave victorious!

Sub-Zero: You lie. It is you who wll not leave victorious.

Elsewhere, Captain Falcon was being OP when fighting Hades and Ganondorf at the same time. He manages to Falcon Punch the warlock like a boss and Falcon Kick the god of the underworld.

Hades responded with more dark magic which the Captain ignores and just ram him with a punch. The Captain just posed and shouted.

Captain Falcon: Yes!

Suddenly a pyramid appear out of the ground with an orb floating on top of it. The building kept on growing and growing until it looked almighty. Yes the orb is Master Core.

Master Core: Anyone dare to challenge me and gain victory shall claim Godhood!

Suddenly everyone's eyes glowed as they are slowly filled with rage, desire, greed, and sin. Palutena tries to resist this as she was aware of this to happen and she saw Pit screaming in pain as all the evil is coursing through his body.

Suddenly Mario then punches his own brother and ran up to the pyramid. Everybody then fought each, either friend or foe were not safe. Betrayal was all over the battlefield with death all over the place.

...

Lucina attacks Robin as the tactician only dodges and manages to take a good aim at Marth with a critical hit of his Thoron.

This made the Hero King vulnerable as everyone around him went for the kill. Because Marth is Lucina and Chrom's ancestor, the two dissappear to never exist. Lucina's last words were...

Lucina: F*** YOU AVATAR!

Robin: Flawless victory. Fatality.

Ike then uses his blade for a big attack that ends up slicing Robin in half in a gory mess. Female Robin then takes a shot at Ike with her Elwind. The Radiant Hero does not take this lightly and engaged in Kombat with the gender bend version of Robin.

...

Kratos was smashing everyone with his fury, but Ezio was as stealthy as the night manages to stab him with his hidden blade. Kratos was not dead, but he has notice the assassin. As the Ghost of Sparta prepares to attack, Snake shot the man with a rocket launcher.

Kratos roared in rage as he charges at man with many other characters in his way. He stomped on Olimar and manages to kill both Master and Crazy hand with his chained blades. He then got up to Snake and cracked his neck.

Kratos was the killed by Little Mac's one hit KO punch as the glove thrust through the chest. Mac posed for victory, but he celebrated too soon as the Villager got out some projectiles that ends up kill Mac with an axe as the final blow.

Sonic manages to use his homing attack to crush the Villager since his hair is spikey. The Villager's remains fell on Jigglypuff which just made the pink ball laugh while holding the bloody heads of Mewtwo and Greninja.

...

As Mario ran up the pyramid, Shantae chased after the plumber and the two engaged in hand to hand combat with Mario victorious. He then got shot by Bayonetta but this time Mario is now dead.

Lucas runs up and shot out a big PK Star Storm, killing anyone at the pyramid at the moment. However, Ice-Climbers manage to get up and beat the ever lasting s*** out of the boy.

Hatsune Miku and Megaman got up and fought the two twin climbers, but the climbers beat the two robots as they fell down the pyramid in pieces. Shulk used his Vision ability to pass the two climbers and slashed them with his Monado's blade.

The blond boy then engaged in battle with Taboo who manages to get up quickly. Shulk used the best of his swordsmanship, but was killed off by Taboo. The being tries to continue, but Kirby got the best of him with his brick attack.

The pink star warrior ate Shulk to gain some of his Monado's power with more Nintendo characters coming up after him. Kirby simply combines his blade with the Monado's blade for his final cutter attack, knocking a bunch of people climbing to the pyramid.

Bowser manages to dodge it and attacks Kirby, but the star warrior dodges every attack Bowser has and kicks him to the edge where Ridley grabs him. The reptilian monster carried Bowser to eat him or something worse.

Kirby then notices someone behind him who manages to get this far up the pyramid. It was Luigi who looked confident and ready to fight. The two fighters brawled as Luigi punches Kirby while the small warrior used many strong attacks against the green plumber.

...

Down below, Pit manages to snap out of the influence of Armageddon and stayed loyal to Palutena. The goddess and angel were doing their best to defend themselves again any friend or foe in their way.

Pit: This is awful.

Palutena: This is Armageddon, Pit. This is how the world will end. The victor could either save or destroy all of humanity. One of us has to go up there to end it all.

Pit: Yes Palutena, but...

Palutena: I know fighting our comrades is... terrible, but they [tearing up] are lost to the influence of Armageddon.

Pit then saw Link as he charges after him with his Master sword. Palutena raises up her staff to get ready for the next opponent. All Pit can do is draw is dual blades to face Link once again.

...

Meanwhile, Kirby manages to trip Luigi who only slid down the pyramid. Luigi tries to get back on his feet, but Kirby was head to the top faster than him. Suddenly Diddy Kong attached himself onto Kirby who only brushes him off with a hammer.

Luigi got back up and used his Poltergeist 5000 to prevent Kirby from going further. The star warrior reaches out for the top as all he can see is Master Core taking some sort of form and roared on the top of his lungs.

THIS IS SUPER SMASH BROS. ARMAGEDDON.

...

Epilogue:

If you know what happens after the real Mortal Kombat Armadeggon, you see that everyone died and that is canon in the Mortal Kombat series. I know its really messed up, but there's a second timeline/reboot which I hope it makes it better.

The corpse of many the Smash characters lay on the ground rotting away. Vultures came and starts to feast upon the less of the deceased. It was a horrible site to see and sad Chinese music plays to describe this sight.

I know that you want to see how all of this happens, but I am trying to pay homage to the introduction of Mortal Kombat 2011. I leave it up to you on how some of these characters dies and not the ones that I establish the deaths for already.

...

But what's this? Two characters are still alive on the very top of the pyramid fighting. Palutena looks wounded with bruises everywhere and her dress in rags. In front of her is the one who manages to defeat the Master Core. That character is...

CAPTAIN FALCON!

The captain manages to defeat Master Core with his almighty Falcon Punch. Sort of expected if you think about it. Palutena only looked at the captain in fear with her broken staff. She pointed the remains at the captain, but Captain Falcon felt nothing from her empty threat.

Captain Falcon: Come on babe, just show me your moves.

Palutena: No. I must defeat you to end all of this. You are not worthy of such power.

Captain Falcon: I know its a rough day, but how about we go out for a drink or something? Huh.

Palutena: I will avenge you PIT!

Captain Falcon: Whoa girl. I did not kill your little angel. It was Chibi-Robo.

The goddess charges at Captain Falcon, with no progress since she is too slow and is terribly wounded. The captain jumped up and then accidentally unleashed his...

Captain Falcon: Falcon Kick!

Thus that was the end of Lady Palutena. The goddess finally felt the feeling of dying like a human. It was getting cold for her as she cried that she has failed. This would battle was just too awful for her as she fought against her allies and friends.

Palutena: Forgive me Pit. Forgive me everyone.

...

Captain Falcon: Why does this happens to every bad ass girl I meet other than Samus and a few exceptions? Its a rough day so getting myself a drink with some buddies would be best for now.

The man then got onto his vehicle, the Blue Falcon, and rode off into the sunset to get drunk. This story is too dark and yet it has a silly ending like this. Considered this as what could happen if Captain Falcon is the champion of Armageddon.

...

Notes: I based this idea on the intro to Mortal Kombat Armageddon. I literally one day thought if it would be funny of Smash Bros was like MK Armageddon as a joke. So that's pretty much how I made this story with a very dark story and Captain Falcon being the source of humor.

I am not sure if this story is a crossover since it features mostly Super Smash Bros elements with a touch of Mortal Kombat. For now I'll post this as a Smash Bros story until otherwise.

I apologize for making some of the characters too mean spirited.

I also would make a sequel to this of character endings if this story gets some good reviews and people request for it.


End file.
